Buenos días
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Nunca imaginó despertarse así. Gale puede ser todo lo que quieras, menos soñador. Tiene los pies en la tierra, pero al fin y al cabo, a veces, la realidad supera a los mejores sueños. Regalo del Amigo literario para Sadder. than. Silence "Lemmon"


**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota del autor:** tercer fic del Amigo literario Ronda II, regalo para Sadder. than. Silence. Espero que te guste! Gale, está más que feliz aquí, jeje ;) (sí, estoy loca y he hecho los tres que pediste XD)

**Petición:** Cualquier cosa de Gale, siempre que él no sufra. No quiero verle sufrir más (me da igual el canon).

* * *

...

Podría despertarla. Sería muy fácil hacerlo. Con un simple zarandeo, o incluso moviéndome un poco. Pero quiero disfrutar de esto un poco más. Fuera está amaneciendo, oigo cantar a los pájaros sobre los arboles. Y ahora puedo mirarla mejor. La tenue luz de la luna no era suficiente como para apreciar bien los rasgos de su rostro. En este momento me doy cuenta de que no he pegado ojo. Me he pasado toda la noche observándola.

Y es que hoy, no puedo ser más feliz. No sé cómo lo consiguió, pero anoche, apareció sobre el alfeizar de mi ventana como de la nada.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Su respiración jadeante contra mi cuello cuando me abrazó. Sus ojos grises buscando los míos. Sus labios curvándose hacia arriba. Y luego como un momento mágico esos labios acercándose a mis labios sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Después de eso todo fue como una tormenta de verano. La electricidad encendiendo nuestros cuerpos. La temperatura de la habitación subió varios grados. Y explotamos en un delirio apasionado que ni ella ni yo quisimos frenar. Ella se entregó a mí sin reservas y yo a ella sin pensármelo. Demasiados meses deseándolo, demasiadas emociones concentradas en mi pecho pidiendo salir.

Nos besamos, nos mordimos y nos lamimos. Nos fundimos en unos solo. Oírla gemir, jadear y gritar mi nombre fue música para mis oídos. Los movimientos de sus caderas fue un baile demencial al juntarse con las mías. Si tuviera que darle una explicación a ese absurdo sobrenombre de "La Chica en Llamas" sería por su forma de hacer el amor.

Después nos dejamos caer en mi cama y entrelazamos todas nuestras extremidades. Pronto se quedo dormida entre mis brazos recibiendo mis caricias.

Continua desnuda. Y no puedo evitar pasar la palma de mi mano por la piel suave de su espalda. Ella frunce un poco el ceño y gruñe con suavidad, moviéndose un poco y acurrucándose aún más sobre mi pecho. Creo que ni mis mejores sueños eran así. La realidad supera a los sueños.

No puedo esperar más tiempo y la beso suavemente. Primero en la frente y luego en los labios. Ella vuelve a gruñir como un bebé y coloca sus labios como si me besara, pidiendo más. No puedo evitar reír un poco y posar mis labios sobre los de ella.

Al principio sus labios son suaves. Pero luego los separa y deja paso a su lengua. Recorre con ella mis labios, muy suavemente y luego me pide permiso para entrar en mi boca. Yo ya no puedo reprimir mis instintos más y la beso con fiereza. Devoro su boca. Ella no protesta. Me devuelve el beso con la misma pasión que estoy utilizando yo.

Se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí y muerde mi labio inferior. Gimo y se ríe.

— Buenos días, Gale…

— Buenos días, Catnip…

Paso mis manos por toda su espalda, hasta su trasero donde dejo mis manos y aprieto un poco. Aún no me creo que esto esté ocurriendo. Katniss en mi cama, desnuda…sin ningún tipo de pudor. Y más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que paso en los Juegos. Enseguida supe que aquello era para sobrevivir, pero eso no evitó que mi corazón se rompiera con cada beso que ella le daba al panadero.

Pero todo eso ahora ya no importa, está aquí, conmigo. Desnuda. Algo que el panadero nunca ha tenido.

Sus labios descienden por mi cuello y mi pecho. Luego vuelve a mi boca y gime cuando elevo las caderas y froto mi erección contra su intimidad. Sigue concentrada en mis labios y mi mente se queda en blanco. Dejo de pensar en todo lo demás, los Juegos, el estúpido panadero, e incluso nuestras familias salen de mi mente.

Contento la respiración cuando ella desciende dejándose invadir. Nuestros gemidos se mezclan y dejo que sea ella la que lleve el ritmo. Sus gemidos son cada vez más intensos, más altos. Los míos no dejan de ser roncos y desesperados, necesito más acción. Por lo que no puedo evitar girarnos, dejar que ella descanse en la cama y me muevo buscando esa fricción. Katniss se muerde el labio para evitar gritar, pero al poco mis dientes sustituyen a los suyos.

El orgasmo nos alcanza casi a la vez. Noto como ella se arquea bajo mi cuerpo y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Gime pesadamente.

Tardo unos minutos en querer separarme de ella. Y no lo hago hasta que mi respiración se ha normalizado contra su cuello. Cuando lo hago Katniss me mira en silencio. Sé que está pensando en algo, quizás teniendo una pelea interna consigo misma. Empiezo a preocuparme. No quiero que Katniss se arrepienta.

— Gale…Te quiero…— Tardo unos segundos en procesar sus palabras. Me quiere y lo ha dicho, sé lo especial que es, porque la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esas simples palabras que a veces se dicen sin ningún sentido, a ella le ha costado pronunciarlas. Porque Katniss no es una chica sentimental.— quiero que tú seas mío, y yo tuya…quiero pertenecerte…— Las palabras de Katniss llegan a mi pecho y lo ensanchan. Me hacen tremendamente feliz

— Yo también lo quiero…— Susurro.

Katniss me abraza más fuerte, y me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y podría decir que el más feliz. Puede que mañana las cosas cambien, que tenga que seguir con ese paripé de los amantes trágicos. Pero hoy, Katniss me pertenece.

...

* * *

Sé que es cortito, solo un drabble, pero ¿qué opináis? os gusta? decidmelo en un review!


End file.
